With Music My Soul Began To Soar
by Adelle P. Burkenhower
Summary: Jess is lonely: her friends all seem to have boyfriends, her crush doesn't notice her, and all that's left to console her is her sweet voice. However, she soon finds she has two very different boys vying for her attention. Whom will she choose, or will she stick to her music, the only thing that's constant, and forever be a slave to the Music of the Night? Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**Hello guys! This is my new story, and I'm planning on illustrating it. It will be a parody of The Phantom of the Opera.**

**Also, if anyone's interested in having me illustrate fanfics just for fun, since I'm having a dry spell, feel free to PM me. I'm bored right now. :P My blog address for samples of my work should be on my bio.**

**These chapters will be short, bite-size bits, but I'll try to update frequently.**

**('_}') Adelle**

* * *

I stared into the mirror and grimaced. I couldn't help it. Sure, I looked great, but I honestly didn't want to see my friends. Cross that. The person I really didn't want to see right now was Darcy.

You see, the Mother-Daughter Book Club had been planning a masquerade party for the teens of the group ever since the Hawthornes had arrived back from England. At first, I was excited. Darcy had held my hand, and I totally thought he liked me. But after that I saw him with other girls, not necessarily on dates, but just hanging around each other on a group trip to the movies, or sitting together at the pool.

Now I was dressed up and, even though I totally love my costume, I didn't want to wear it out. I wanted to stay home and binge-watch Broadway musicals instead of being expected to act like a character from one.

"Jess!" my mom called from the keeping room. "We've got to leave!" I shook my head mournfully at my reflection one last time and turned to leave. As I entered the room, my mom smiled and threw her arms around me. "You chose a great character, just perfect for you!" We had been instructed to choose a character from a book or movie or musical who is most like us, and I, being the musical theater-lover that I am, had chosen Christine Daae from The Phantom of the Opera. I didn't know who the others had chosen, but had my guesses.

"Thanks," I said shyly, ducking my head. My mom led me out to the car and dropped into the driver's seat. I tucked the seat belt around me.

"How exciting!" she smiled widely. "This will make a great end to summer, right before you become a sophomore!" That at least was the truth. My summer had already been so crappy, it honestly couldn't get worse. And even though I was almost a soph, I felt more like an eighth grader. "Aren't you excited?"

"I guess," I mumbled.

"Cheer up! It's not every day you guys get to do something without us mothers! But now that you're growing up, we think ya'll need some time alone together." My mom nudged my shoulder, her eyes twinkling. My stomach dropped. I hadn't had any heart the past few months, let alone enough to tell her that Darcy and I weren't exactly "together".

"Yeah, I guess." We spent the rest of the drive in silence until I spotted the Wong's enormous house. "See you later!" I said, gathering my full white skirt in my arms and slinging my white lacey satchel over my shoulder.

"Have a good time!" I grudgingly walked to the door and rang the bell. The chimes echoed throughout the house, and it was at least a full minute before I heard Cassidy come sliding to the door. She pulled it open, and I did a double take when I saw her long red hair tightly curled. Then I looked down and nearly fainted.

"How'd they get you in a dress?" I gasped. Cassidy turned red and punched my arm.

"They didn't get me into it, I put it on freely. Any guesses about who I am?"

"Merida," I said without hesitation. "Do I receive entrance now?"

"Certainly." Cassidy blithely ushered me into the Wong's living room, which was all white, save for one red wall and some bright throw pillows.

Then I saw _him_ standing against the wall and started. Blindly, trying to avoid the tears that were springing into my eyes at the very thought of bittersweet memories, I backed into the kitchen, running into a large warm… _something._


	2. Think of Me

**Hi again! This is a quick update - I'm home sick today, so they usually won't be daily. I'll be posting the song/scene each chapter is based on in my profile. Think of Me belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber; the lyrics are the USA/Canada ones, NOT from the 2004 movie. MDBC belongs to Heather Vogel Frederick.**

**('_}') Adelle**

"Mrs Chadwick?" I stammer. "I- I wasn't expecting to find you here. I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, it's fine," she says, waving one brightly-manicured hand in my face. I stagger backwards from the strong wave of her perfume. "Did you hear about the little talent show we're having tonight?"

"Talent show?" I look at her quizzically. "There's only - what? - like, eight of us."

"The Berkeleys came." I can't look excited, because my emotions never play very well on my face, but inside I'm super excited for Cassidy and Megan and, well, all of us. "Additionally, Darcy brought some friends, and I think Mrs. Hawthorne brought some teens who want to look into starting their own book club. "

"But this isn't a meeting!"

"She'll talk to them about it, and they'll get to see you guys interact. Some of them have great voices and brought guitars and stuff, just for entertainment. You should think about singing something."

"What, though? It's so last minute!" Mrs. Chadwick gestures to my dress.

"Miss Daae, am I right?" I blush and nod. "Sing a song from Phantom of the Opera. You'll be beautiful."

"But I'm not a soprano!"

"Suit it for your range." There's nothing I can do; I'm stuck now.

"Okay, fine," I moan. "But I don't think I'm all that good!"

"You are, sweetie," she assures me. "Definitely. Hey, Emma!" I turn around in time to see Emma enter the kitchen and walk towards me. I brighten up a little, but droop after Emma shakes her head sadly.

"Sorry, Jess. He hasn't said anything about you. I've tried everything possible, but no luck."

"Thank anyway," I say, but i can't keep the sorrow out of my voice. Then a knock sounds on the door frame.

"Miss Hawthorne?" Emma turns around and, upon seeing Stewart's lanky form filling the doorway, runs to give him a hug.

"Stewart! I knew you'd be around here somewhere! How have you been?" I turn back to Mrs. Chadwick, who looks at me sympathetically.

"Whatever happened to BFBB?" I say under my breath.

"What was that, dear?"

"Never mind. Just something Emma and I say." I wave goodbye to Mrs. Chadwick, who's gathering her purse and things to leave, and turn to the buffet line. Mrs. Wong may not know how to cook, but Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid has really outdone herself this time. I take two cream puffs and some dainty little sandwiches and find a seat near Cassidy, who is deep in conversation with Tristan. Zach is sitting near them, and I feel a twinge of sympathy for him.

"Hey Beauty," he says, his eyes lighting up slightly.

"Hey Beast," I smile. "Why are you here?"

"Cass invited me," he replies, the corners of his mouth drooping again. "Of course, that was before we knew the Ice Princess was coming back."

"Awww. Well, I'll stick by you." Zach smiles, though it's obviously forced.

"Thanks." I hear the clapping of hands near the front, and look up to see Emma and Stewart, looking adorable.

"Hey guys!" Emma says, holding a red silo cup in one hand. "We're having a little… talent show of sorts tonight. I heard that there'd be interest. If you want to do it, come see me." A few people make their way over to her, all people I've never seen before or just know from seeing them once in a while at church or the store. For the second time I see Darcy, but this time my eyes linger. He's taller than when I saw him last, if that's possible, and he's running a hand through his brown curls and laughing. Then I see the girl next to him. She's really pretty, gorgeous, in fact, and she's dressed casually, in a 40's-style swiss dotted dress. Her hair is long and silky and brown, curled lightly, and her figure is full. I glance down at my own small bust, wishing for definitely not the first time that I had a bigger chest.

"Go on," Zach whispers, pushing me towards Emma. "You're totally doing this!"

"Okay, okay," I say defiantly. I'll make Darcy notice me if it's the last thing I do.

"Hey Emma!" I call, approaching the table. "Got a spot for me?"

"Certainly," she grins. "You'll go last, the place of honor."

"Sounds great!" Evidently Ems can tell that my cheer is forced, because she places a hands on my arm.

"Hey, Jess, I'm sorry about earlier. I just needed to talk to Stewart for a minute. We haven't seen each other for a long time - you understand, right?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I do." Emma grinned and tugged my braid, sending a prick of angst through my heart and soul.

"Thanks. We should really start." Ems called the first person up to the front of the room, and I went back to my seat next to Zach.

"What are you singing?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Still not sure. I'll think of something." We turned our attention to the front, and before I knew it, Emma called my name, smiling encouragingly at me. I smiled wobbily at the small crowd, and opened my mouth.

"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye." My voice cracked and I winced inside. "Remember me, every so often, promise me you'll try." I continued to sing, my voice getting progressively louder.

"On that day, that not-so-distant day, when you are far away and free, if you ever find a moment spare a thought of me!" I finished the song, hitting the high note at the end with some effort, thanking my stars that I'd worked on expanding my range recently.

As I looked out over the group of teens after I was finished, I saw Darcy smiling absently, looking through me, not at me.

Maybe Emma hadn't done everything possible about her brother. Maybe it would take some effort from me to get him back as well.


	3. Angel of Music

**Update! Hooray! Sorry if it's a little OOC, I'll aim to further edit this chapter soon. Sorry that the formatting's wonky, the conversion threw things off.**

**Read the A/N chapter before this if you haven't already. The link to the videos for this chapter are in my bio next to "Angel of Music"!**

After I had finished singing, I ran out of the room, away from people applauding and trying to speak to me, into the basement. I found a small room, probably a guest room or something and plopped down on the bed, not caring whether or not my dress creased under me. As I fiddled with my curls, which were by now becoming stringy, I heard a knock on the door frame. I looked up and smiled shakily at Emma, who came in and sat beside me.

"Jess, really, you were perfect!"

"Thanks."

"One of the girls took a video of you, and she's going to show it to her dad who works at a recreation center! They may want you as Cosette in their Les Miserables production this winter.

"Why, though?" I said, ducking my head. "I don't like it when all those people look at me, and when they want to talk to me…"

"Why do you sing then?"

"Well, I love it. And also, a few years ago…" I reached into the crinkly fabric of my pocket and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper, folded into a tiny packet and tearing under the stress of being folded too many times. "I got this."

Emma took the paper from me and unfolded it carefully, holding it as if it were a priceless book. "Dearest Jess," it read, "I heard you singing in the school play, and from that moment, I have not been able to get your lovely voice, your face, all of you beautiful self out of my mind. I want to help you sing; therefore, please take the notes that I send you with links to protected videos on YouTube. The password is AngelofMusic. I wish to remain anonymous for the time being, but desire to give you musical assistance. Maybe at some point in the future I'll be able to reveal myself." Emma placed the letter down. "Oh, Jess, what's amazing? But it's really creepy too. Do you have any guesses about his identity?" I shrugged.

"All I know is that his voice is wonderful, far more beautiful than anything I have ever heard. Also, I take him to be about my age, a little older probably, since his handwriting hints at it and Kevin Mullins seems to know him."

"Kevin Mullins?" Emma exclaimed. "What makes you think that?"

"Kevin delivers the notes to me at the library. They're always sealed with clear tape and are written on lined paper, like from a notebook."

"How often do you get them?"

"Once a week, usually, but with summer they've been coming only about twice a month. He's hinted at starting by email, though. The odd thing is, I feel that he's near me all the time, and I know from some of his letters that he doesn't only love me as his pupil. He's told me that he loves me romantically as well… so he has to see me sometimes."

Emma held up a hand to stop me. "This isn't amazing anymore. It's really, really, really weird. Have you told anyone?" I shook my head.

"You're the only one other than the Angel who knows."

"The Angel? You call him that?" I shrugged again.

"I don't know what to call him, and since that's the password, I think it fits."

"You need to tell someone about this! It's creepy!" Emma grabbed my hand and her jaw dropped. "Jess, your hand is as cold as ice. Your face is white. You need to do something about this before it gets out of control!"

"I can't," I said simply. "If he found out, he'd be furious. It's supposed to be a secret. Don't tell anyone; promise me you won't!" My hand was a vise around Emma's.

"I- I won't right now. But if anything else happens, I will tell someone!" Emma stood up and walked to the door. "I need to get back to the party. You should come too." I shook my head.

"I'd like to be alone right now, if it's okay with you."

"Okay. But come up soon!" Emma went into the hall, and I heard her mumble 'excuse me' to someone. I looked back down at the letter and folded it up once more, tears stinging my eyes and threatening to spill out over my cheeks. I felt the mattress next to me dip down, and glanced over. Darcy sat there.

I moved away, aware of the heavy awkwardness. Darcy put his hand on my knee. "Jess, you sang like an angel tonight!" I blushed.

"Thanks, Darcy." I shut my mouth tightly. Darcy groaned.

"Jess, why are you like this? I thought you liked me."

"I do, more than anything! I thought it was you who didn't like me." Darcy looked confused for a minute, almost hurt, but quickly recovered.

"What made you think that?"

"You were always talking to other girls, and hardly spoke to me. I was hurt. I swore that, after what happened in England, that you… that we…"

Darcy took me into his arms. I melted and forgot everything that had happened.

"I missed you," he murmured. "I was so busy, and I kept meaning to call you or come out to see you, but my fear always got the better of me. What is I had been wrong? What if I was only Emma's older brother to you?" He held me at arm's length and looked me in the eye. "But I can see that I was wrong."

I fell into Darcy again. "Oh, a thousand times wrong! I've liked you forever. But this is weird. It feels too creepy, as if we're in a story or something."

"Yeah, it does. We should go up to the party." I pulled away.

"No. I'm not going back up - up there."

"Why not?"

I took a deep breath, aware that I tell Darcy about my admirer. "There - there's this guy. I don't know him, but he likes me. A lot."

"You don't know him, but he knows you? How-"

"Just listen. He helps me with my voice. He's my Angel of Music."

"But how-"

"I can't say anything more. All I know is that the Angel of Music, who is promised to visit all great composers, musicians, and singers at least once in their lives, has come to me. He visited my mom, or so she says. She says it's more a force than anything - but a real force. It - it's hard to explain." Darcy hugged me again.

"You're mistaken. It's probably nothing, just a prank someone's playing on you."

"But his voice -"

"Meet me upstairs in five minutes."

"But-"

"You must wipe your eyes, I must get you a plate." Darcy chuckled, handing me a tissue and patting my shoulder consolingly. "I want you to enjoy yourself, and you won't do that down here by yourself. Remember our going-away party last year? Let's try to recall the fun we had at that. Five minutes."

I stood up, half of me glad that he was worried about me and trying to make things better, the other upset that he wouldn't believe me. But my story did sound pretty unbelievable…

"Darcy!" I called. No response. "Things have changed, Darcy!" Then I heard a voice from the shadows.


	4. The Phantom of the Opera

**Hi guys! One quick thing: I realize that this story is completely crazy and far-fetched; please don't comment on that just because of the genre. This chapter was short because I'm at school and am writing between classes; the next one will hopefully be longer.**

**('}_') Adelle**

* * *

"Ignorant boy!" the voice chuckled. I turned around and around ,not seeing anything but the walls and furniture and myself in the full-length mirror. "That slave of fashion, basking in your glory."

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice shaking because I knew the answer.

"Insolent fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!" I backed away from the direction from the voice.

"Angel… Angel of Music?" I asked, growing more and more confident in my answer. "Show yourself to me! I'm sorry… my soul was weak. But let me see you in all of your beauty!"

I heard laughter, deep and dry. "Flattering girl! You shall see me, see why I wouldn't let you in the past. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside." I took a deep breath and turned towards the mirror, only seeing myself at first, then slowly, as the hidden mirrored door slid open revealing a secret passageway, a boy hidden mostly by deep shadows. "I am your angel of music," he chanted hypnotically. "Come to me, angel of music." Something nearly held me back, but the enticing feeling radiating from the boy pulled me inward. I felt myself growing seemingly sleepy, and felt as if I were sleepwalking, but my eyes were wide awake.

"I am your angel of music…"

He took my gloved hand and pulled me into his side.

"Come to me, angel of music."

The haunting music of an organ and violins seemed to envelope us, most likely from a CD player hidden somewhere in the hall, covered by shadow. A feeling of joy and mystery, along with pure fear, flooded me.

_This is the man who sang to me, sang for me! The man who I dreamed of one day seeing, now here, beside me, not only in my mind. Am I dreaming?_

"Sing for me one more time!" The guy's eyes peered through his heavy black hood, and seemed to see right into me. Then I recognized the hoodie; this boy had been upstairs at the party! I turned away from him, looking behind us, but the door had been hidden by the curve of the passage. He pulled me back around. "Though you turn from me to glance behind, I know that I am inside your mind all the time."

I reached up to pull the hood from his eyes, and was surprised to see a black mask, like the ones you can buy at any craft store, covering his entire face. I traced the lines of the mask with my finger, pulling away when he groaned in pain. "Those who have seen your face run away from you, but I won't. I am the mask you wear-"

"It's me they hear!"

"Your spirit, and my voice, combining into one, is what they all see and hear when I sing. You, my great teacher."

"In all your dreams you always knew deep down that I am both man and mystery, Now you see me, and know it to be true. I am only the teacher, I need you to help my music take wing."

"I will do anything you ask me! Anything at all! You taught me so well, I must repay you."

"Then sing for me!" I began to hum a few notes, joining them into one long string of music. "Sing for me!" I opened my mouth and began to actually sing the notes, holding fast to the fabric of his baggy hoodie as he led me outside, into the darkness. A large pond was there, definitely the work of Mrs. Wong, and a boat was on the shore. Since the land on either side of the pond was marshy and led into creeks, the guy helped me into the boat. I continued to sing, the tune slowly growing wilder and wilder. Finally we reached the other side of the pond and stepped down into an underground cellar, where he tugged on several strands of string to turn on fairy lights surrounding the small, well-decorated room.

"Sign for me!" I sang higher and higher, far surpassing the range of anything I'd ever sung before. Finally my vocal chords screamed for a rest, and I stopped abruptly.

I looked around me. A miniature organ was in the corner on a little riser, and the walls were cloaked with red and black fabric, possibly hiding entrances to other rooms.

I was in his playhouse, or room, or whatever this place was. And for some reason, I didn't feel my terror in the least.


	5. The Music of the Night

**Well, this chapter went better than I'd hoped. :3 Thanks so much to RebelBelle for her help! Without that this chapter wouldn't be here and this story would probably be left to gather dust. :P**

**Yes, I realize a certain character is extremely OOC. Please, it's for the purpose of this fanfic, and please realize that in this story they are juniors/seniors, so things have changed. If I've said anything contradicting their ages, I'm sorry... It's been a super long time since I read MDBC and I'm due for a re-read.**

**I hope you enjoy this, and please go check out Rebel Belle's work!**

**And by the way, I am putting the links to YouTube videos in my profile, one for each chapter, and those may help you make more sense of things. I highly encourage y'all to go check them out. And there's also a handy-dandy list of all the character-to-character adaptions I'll do.**

**('}_') Adelle**

"I have brought you here to my lair," the boy said.

"Lair?" The boy shook his finger at me.

"Play along. But for years I've lived dreaming of you, dreaming of your voice… and I've taught myself the piano, just for you, since you love music." I put my hand on the boy's shoulder and he seemed to melt, just a little.

"You shouldn't have done that," I said, my voice mellowing. "I'd sing for you either way. You've taught me so well."

"But I wanted to. I want this to be my little gift, my tribute to you." The boy crossed the room to the organ and began pressing the keys.

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination." I grasped the hem of my sleeve and sank down to the ground, wallowing in the depths of the boy's voice. It was truly beautiful.

"Silently your senses abandon their defenses, helpless to resist the notes I write… Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender." The door to the room swung open with a long, extended creak. I looked towards it, the light from across the lake catching my eye. The boy jumped down from the platform and grabbed my arm. "Turn your face away from the garish light of day! Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light, and listen to the music of the night." He led me across the room to the platform and began to play once more.

"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge all thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar…" As he held out the last note, I closed my eyes. He took my hand and pulled it up over my head in one slow, fluid motion, and my soul truly did begin to fly in that one instant. "And you'll live as you've never lived before…" As he dropped my hand, I came back down to earth and spun rapidly to face the wall, trying to hide my burning cheeks. He continued to sing, and I stopped paying attention to the lyrics, listening only to the gentle melody of his tune.

However, the song soon trailed off and I felt a hand on my shoulder. The boy wordlessly led me to a little alcove and pulled a curtain from the wall. Curious, I glanced around it, and was stunned to see my recent school picture and a vase of roses, along with several tea lights. I felt myself growing faint and fell backwards. The boy caught me and helped me over to a chair. I sat down and felt myself growing darker, darker, darker…

When I finally came to, I heard an organ playing sweetly, as if behind a wall. I sat up straighter and looked around me. I was outside, but tucked behind a tree. Before me spread a pond. "I remember there was mist… swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake." I turned around and saw a little shed. I open the door quietly and peeked in before going inside entirely. "There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat." I caught a glimpse of a boy at an organ. "And in that boat there was a man…" I snuck up behind the boy and stroked his shoulder. "Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose was that hood in the dark?" I continued to toy with the fabric of his sweatshirt until, finally gathering courage, I pulled it back from his face. The boy emitted a shriek so ghastly, so horrid, unlike anything I'd heard before, and spun away, covering his face before I could glimpse it.

"Curse you! You little lying Delilah, you little viper, now you cannot ever be free!" I drew back against the wall. "Stranger than you dreamt it, can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me, this loathsome outcast who lives in shadow but secretly yearns for light secretly, secretly… Jess, don't you see? Hate can turn to love, you'll learn to see, to find the soul behind the child, this repulsive person who seems a nerd but secretly dreams of friendship secretly, secretly… oh, Jess…"

The boy turned to me, still covering his face, and as he slowly let his hands fall down I gasped.

There, in front of me, stood a taller, handsomer Kevin Mullins.

I sank to the ground and turned my face from him, tears filling my eyes. After so many months of longing, yearning to know who my secret admirer was… it had never crossed my mind that it was Kevin! How stupid I had been! Of course Kevin always delivered them…

Kevin pulled the hood over his eyes and put his hand firmly under my shoulder. I couldn't bear to look up into that face, so full of fury.

"Come, we must return. Those fools you spend your time with will be missing you."


	6. Notes

**This chapter is mostly introducing important characters and some filler before the epic Jarcy scene! :D**

**I can't make it indent. :O**

The next morning, when I woke up, I checked my email and found one from a person I never heard of.

¨Hello Jessica!" it read. "My daughter was at the party last night and showed me the video of you singing. We are interested in casting you in our winter play, and I look forward to hearing back from you." The next email was from AngelOfMusic, whose identity wasn't so secret anymore. I reluctantly opened it.

"You will take the part," it read. "There is only one other person interested in it, and I will take care of her."

The next day I found myself sitting outside the casting room, my music clutched in my sweating hands. A hooded black figure came and sat down beside me. I stared down at the floor. "Why are you here?"

"I just had some… business to go about. To make sure you get the part."

"It's honestly not that important to me, Kevin."

"But it's important to me." Kevin stood up and turned to leave. "Now let the games begin."

Mystified by that last remark, I turned back to my sheet music and studied it, even though I realized that Kevin was still watching me from the doorway. Eventually a head poked out of the room. "Miss Delaney, could you please wait outside?" I nodded but suddenly felt a hand on my arm.

"You won't wait outside. You'll listen to them." My brow creased, I let Kevin lead me to a little storage room. He gestured towards a grate. "It opens into the audition room. You'll hear every word." I heard the door in the other room open and close with a bang, and crouching down noticed a very exasperated man sit down on the piano stool.

"So this Jess Delaney…"

"Yes?" the man who had asked me to wait said. "Have you found any more about her?"

"My daughter told me she was there for singing, and then disappeared until she showed up just before the party ended."

"What about her boyfriend?"

"He was upstairs the entire time." I felt tingles rushing through me at the word _boyfriend, _but those left at the implications in their accusation.

"Mystifying," the first man affirmed. "But Andre, there has to be a logical explanation for this."

"And there is. We just haven't found it yet."

"And then what happened during Carly's audition. It's as if someone wants us to fail."

"Firmin, it's scandalous. To have mysteries like this in our theater is terrible!"

"But the crowd still cheers! Have a scandal and you're ought to have a hit-"

"We can't do this!" Andre interrupted, his voice growing louder. "When they find out about the odd happenings, they'll all walk out."

"Andre, please don't shout!" Firmin slapped a hand across Andre's mouth. "It's publicity, and the take is vast. Free publicity!"

"But we have no cast," Andre exclaimed, unable to quiet his voice. He pulled a letter from his pocket.

"Have you seen the ticket orders, even though we're just casting?" Firmin pulled a matching letter from his pocket. "Oh, it seems you got one too." Andre unfolded the letter and read it in a mocking tone.

"Dear Andre, what a charming casting. Our Jess is in a word, sublime. We were hardly bereft when that Carly left… on that note the diva's a disaster, must you cast her when she's never seen her prime?"

"Dear Firmin, just a brief reminder, my salary has not been paid! Send it care of the ghost by return of post, PTO. No one likes a debtor so it's better if my order is obeyed!"

"His salary? Why haven't I heard about that?"

"He asks payment for directing young talent to our theater," Firmin replied. "Although the only talent we've gotten has been this Jess."

"Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a childlike brain…"

"These are both signed A of M."

"Who the heck is he?"

"Angel of Music," both men groaned at the same time.

"It's nothing short of shocking, he is mocking our position-"

"In addition he wants money! What a funny apparition!"

"We can easily conclude that this man is quite insane!"

I heard the door open again, and watched in shock as Darcy stalked into the room.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"You mean Carly?"

"I mean Miss Delaney. Where is she?"

"She was outside…"

"She isn't now, you ought to know! And I take it that you sent me this note…"

"What's all this nonsense?" Firmin shouted. "Of course not! Don't look at us!"

"She wasn't with you then, on the night of the party? I thought she might have come in for a last-minute audition or something…"

"Of course not!"

"So you're denying that you wrote me this note, the night of the party?"

"And what is it that we're meant to have wrote - written?" Firmin asked, correcting his mistake and taking the note. "Do not fear for Jess Delaney, the angel of music has her under his wing. Do not try to see her again this evening."

"She hasn't replied to any of my emails, and I'm being told that my texts are blocked." _Crap, _I thought. Kevin must have taken my phone and blocked Darcy's number.

"If you didn't write it, then who did?" Darcy asked, looking confused. I resolved to tell him about Kevin as soon as possible. It was time for him to know, and if he didn't believe me, like last time, then I'd show him.

"Where is he?" A tall majestic-looking girl came storming through the door, her blonde hair swishing in a ponytail behind her. "That Jess's boyfriend, I take it that he wrote me this note."

"And did you send it?" Andre asked.

"Of course he didn't!" Firmin said, poking Andre with his elbow.

"And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?" Darcy asked, grabbing the letter and staring at the girl with hate in his eyes. "Your days at the Lincoln Theater are numbered, Christine Daae will sing in your place in the winter show. Be prepared for a great misfortune if you try to take the part for yourself."

"Far too many notes for my taste!" Andre grumbled into his hands. "And most of them about Miss Delaney."

"All we've heard since we came today was that singer's name!" Emma came into the room with a woman I hadn't seen before.

"We know where Jess is," the woman said, pulling her long braid in front of her shoulder.

"She went back home, she didn't want any part in this plot. She will audition tomorrow." I looked questioningly at Kevin, who smiled smugly. Here, I have a note." Everyone groaned, but the woman pulled the note from her pocket and began to read it. "Dearest friends, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing how my theater is to be run. You refuse to follow my instructions, but I shall give you one last chance. Jess Delaney will return to you tomorrow, and I am anxious her career should begin. In the winter production of Les Miserables, you will therefore cast Carly as a minor role, and put Miss Delaney in the role of Cosette. The role which Miss Jess plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of a prostitute is minor, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal. I will watch the production from a reserved seat in Box Number 5, which will be kept completely empty for me. Should these demands not be kept, disaster beyond your imagination will occur! I remain, friends, your humble servant: A of M."

The girl stumbled sulkily into a corner and fell to the floor wailing. The managers looked at each other and rushed to her side. "Carly, you will remain in your role." Darcy shook his head numbly. "Jess will be playing a minor role. And Carly will be playing the lead!"


	7. Why Have You Brought Me Here?

**This is shorter than usual, but it's only the first part of a scene. I had this written but didn't post it, so the second part of this scene will be coming later today!**

**I don't feel like y'all are enjoying this story, so I'm going to finish this story (it's over halfway done) and then do some Jarcy one-shots. :/**

**('}_') Adelle**

Several months later, I found myself backstage, tugging a really inappropriate dress over my head. After I had overheard the discussion, I'd auditioned but obviously lost the part to Carly. Tonight was opening night, and I was excited to get onto the stage, even though I wasn't happy at all with my part. But as I ran onto the stage and began flirting with the audience and the male actors, a feeling of elation ran through my veins. It was no mystery that my mom's acting blood had been passed down to me. After our song was done, I ran from the stage and straight into Carly. She smiled at me saucily.

"Nice job. Only you could make a prostitute look so sweet." I wasn't sure whether or not to be flattered, but smiled graciously.

"Thanks, Carly, I'm sure you'll do wonderfully too!" Carly tossed her hair and grinned.

"But if course. I was made for the part of Cosette: sugar and spice and literally everything nice!" I continued to smile but by then it was obviously a little forced, so I turned to go back to my seat backstage. I waited there until the intermission, and then got up to stretch my legs. I aimlessly followed around some of my fellow actresses, not really bothering to talk. Fifteen minutes later, we got ready to go back on stage, this time as townspeople. I tried to stay near the side of the stage, but was pushed out nearly to the center. I panicked when Carly came on swinging her dress and perfectly curled hair, knowing that if he saw, there'd be punishment. I left the stage and Carly got ready for her big solo, but I peeked around a corner of the curtain and saw a shadow near the far back doors.

Sure enough, a voice came from the back of the theater. "Why has my box not been left empty?" Everyone turned back to face the speaker, but upon seeing no one turned back to the front as Carly continued to prance around the stage. However, when she opened her mouth to speak, her voice cracked really harshly.

"Her singing will bring down the chandelier!" The voice said, louder than before. This time, everyone turned back and saw the shadow on the wall. There was no apparent cause for the shadow. I glanced haphazardly up at the enormous golden chandelier, then looked back at the black figure on the wall. Carly tried to start her song over, but again, her voice croaked. She hiccuped and ran from the stage into the arms of the managers, who tried to comfort her and stroked her hair while attendants brought bottled water. The voice laughed mechanically, and the managers seemed to discuss something. Then they both came onto the stage amid the chaos.

"We'll return in ten minutes," they said. "Carly will play the part of a townsperson, and Jess will be in the role of Cosette. For now, we'll have some of our talented actresses come on and do a dance for you." The 'talented actresses' were very surprised and looked at each other confusedly, but with one look from Firmin ran out onto the stage in full peasant attire and began their dance steps. From my perch on the side of the stage where I was exchanging my low-cut gown for a lovely floral print, I heard a tussle up in the rafters and looked up. I saw a few shadows, but thought it was simply a problem with the scenery. However, at the very climax of the music, I saw a dark shape come hurtling down from the rafters and screamed. The dancers all looked up and ran, screaming and shouting, for right in the midst of them had fallen a man. Firmin and Andre immediately closed the curtains and crouched down beside the man. "It's Mr. Bouquet," Andre said solemnly. "He's breathing but unconscious." Suddenly all the pieces flew together and I stumbled backwards, gasping. I saw Darcy crossing the stage towards me, and I ran to him.

"Darcy, we need to leave. To the balcony."

"But Jess, why-"

"I'll explain up there." I ran through the hallways, fleetingly wondering whether _he _knew what I was doing. I pulled open the balcony door and let it slam behind me. All I cared about was the fresh air, and I breathed it in, letting it clear my head and my soul. Then I felt a familiar tug on my braid and spun around. I looked almost breathlessly up into his face, but had to look back down at the snow-covered stone ground when I saw his eyes. They weren't the eyes I usually saw smiling at me; these eyes were angry. I couldn't determine whether the cause for his fury was me, or Kevin, or something existential.

"Why have you brought me here? We must return!" Darcy grabbed my hand, a gesture which would usually send electricity pouring through my every vein, but for some reason I didn't feel that way right then. I pulled away and hugged my waist.

"We can't go back there! He'll hurt you, his eyes will find us there, his burning eyes that see everything… Darcy, he doesn't even seem like the Kevin I used to know! It's like a maniac has overtaken his body… I wouldn't even know it was him if I met him on the street!"

"That's because it's not him, Jess. It's all a dream."

"You heard his voice!" By this point I was practically yelling, but mostly just to get everything out of my system. I would never yell at Darcy, I didn't want to hurt him… "Darcy, I've been there, seen his world of unending night, seen his world where the daylight dissolves into darkness. Darcy, I've seen him… can I ever that pain? The heart so distorted, deformed, it's never felt love in that darkness."

"Jess-" I held up my hand.

"But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In that night there was music in my mind, and with music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I've never heard before…"

"What you heard was a dream and nothing more." I shook my head slowly, clearing the cobwebs.

"Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world. Those painfilled eyes that both threaten and adore." Darcy took a step towards me and held out his arms. I wanted nothing more than to hurtle forward into them, to be assured that he was there for me, that everything would turn out fine… but something held me back.

"Jess, Jess, everything's okay." I took a step forward, still hesitant but more assured.

"Je-ess…" the voice seemed to come from the roof above us, a haunting echo.

"What was that?" I whispered, terrified. I fled to the balcony, gripping it with my hands until my knuckles turned white.

Nothing was okay. And unless a miracle happened, my life would continue along its twisted, winding path, defvoid of all light and joy.


	8. All I Ask of You (JARCY)

**Hurrah, the Jarcy scene! I had a lot of fun writing this, and it also marks the end of the first act in the musical, so woot milestone! **

**If the dialogue sound strange and really unrealistic, forgive me, I was trying to keep as much of the original song as possible. :P**

**('_}') Adelle**

I knew that the hand on my shoulder was Darcy's, but I didn't turn around. I watched the snowflakes embroider their filmy lacy designs on my dress' long sleeves, and brushed them gently from my eyes, being careful not to smudge my makeup.

"Jess." Darcy's voice made all my emotions suddenly well up in me, and as a single tear slid down my cheek, I choked back the rest of them. I leaned my head on my arms, until Darcy gently straightened my back and turned me to look at him.

His eyes were different. They were still angry, but now I knew that it wasn't because of me. He loved me. And I could see that in his eyes, and could feel it in his hands, and could sense it in his heart as he held me tightly against his chest.

"No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears, I'm here, nothing can harm you. Your fears are far behind you." A strand of my hair fell Into my face, and Darcy held me away briefly to brush it back. I gave up trying to hold back my tears and let them go. Darcy took my hands and stared into my eyes. "I'm here, with you, beside you. I'll guard you and I'll guide you." I smiled haltingly.

"Say you'll love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime." Darcy nodded, smiling slightly. "Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true." Darcy nodded again, his smile spreading. I whispered, "That's all I ask of you."

"Let me be your shelter, your light." I heard a footfall on the roof, and instantly stiffened. Darcy stroked my hair and pulled me even closer into him. "You're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you." I pulled away. Suddenly realising the significance of the situation, the fantastic feeling of it all, I ran to the other side of the balcony, clutching at the rail and looking at the city lights.

"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night…" I pondered aloud. My wishes had always seemed so far away, but now… now they seemed like the were directly within my reach. I turned to look at Darcy again, thrusting my costume's cape behind me, out of the way, and stretched my arms out towards Darcy. "And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me!" Darcy walked quickly to me and took my hands gently.

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you."

"Share each day with me, and keep me away from him…" Darcy looked at me, and in his eyes I saw joy. Happiness. A desire to protect. Assurance. "Say you love me…"

"You know I do," he replied tenderly and slowly.

"Love me, that's all I ask of you," we said together quietly, laughing a little. That would be our phrase. I looked down awkwardly, then back up, and was slightly alarmed to see something new in Darcy's eyes.

Desire.

"Darcy-" I almost panicked, almost ran to the railing again, but Darcy was too quick, He cupped my face in his warm, warm hands and pressed his lips to mine. And then I felt everything that I had seen in his eyes.

That kiss didn't last more than a few seconds, since I was too shocked to react.

"Anywhere you go, let me go too," I whispered, trying not to break the atmosphere.

"Love me, that's all I ask of you," we said again, but not laughing this time. Darcy leaned in again, and kissed me. This time I kissed back.

And as I pulled back from him, I realized that if it really is true, that the eyes are the window to a person's soul, I had seen everything Darcy had ever felt and done in his entire life.

* * *

We went back inside after that, whispering and giggling the length of the hall, my hand in his. "Order your fine horses, be with them at the door," Darcy quipped, referencing my family's work horses, Led and Zep.

"And soon you'll be beside me, you'll guard me and you'll guide me…" Darcy kissed my cheek as we approached the stage.

"Break a leg, Angel." The name sounded different from when Kevin called me it. Darcy meant it in an entirely different way.

I was halfway through the stage door when I realized my scarf was outside. I rushed back and grabbed Darcy's arm.

"I need to go get my scarf. Can you tell Andre and Firmin that I'll be back in a minute?"

"Jess, let me go get it for you. You need to get ready."

"I am ready!" I protested, wiping at my under eyes and inspecting the mascara on my fingertips. Well, maybe I just needed a little fixing up. "Really though, I need the air. Please."

Darcy thought for a minute, then pushed me in the direction of the door, albeit reluctantly. "Okay, I'll tell them. Just be back soon."

"I will be." I hugged him quickly and ran to the balcony door. I stopped just before going outside, though, when I saw a dark shape.

Oh no. I'd forgotten…

"I gave you my music," Kevin whispered, barely audible from where I stood. "Made your song take wing. And now, how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me." I looked down. I hadn't realized that my relationship with Darcy would hurt him this much…

Kevin reached down and picked up my red scarf gingerly. The scarf that held so many memories… I smiled fondly to myself.

_I was only nine. We were at the beach with the Hawthornes, and I had been playing in the water with Emma. We were having so much fun, and had crawled out of the water for a snack, when I realized… my scarf, more like a security blanket that I carried everywhere with me, had drifted away. Darcy, without even thinking twice, ran out to get it. Since then, I'd never brought that scarf out of the house unless it was wrapped firmly around my neck._

I shook my head. No time to think of the past. But as I watched Kevin fondle the scarf bittersweetly, I couldn't help but realize how ironic it was, that both the guys who I felt especially close to were handling something that neither of them realized had been touched by the other.

"He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing… Oh Jess, Jess…"

Darcy had started to like me for my voice. Emma had told me that. It was only a silly little melody that had made him realize it, but still… maybe that was one reason why I was so attached to my music. A reason for why I couldn't seem to give up either of the guys. They both loved my voice and wanted to do everything to protect and enhance my gift.

I looked at Kevin again. He had pulled a rose from his back pocket and was pulling the petals off one by one, as if to play "She loves me, she loves-me-not…". And I did love him. I loved him so much I couldn't put it into words. But it was a different love than my love for Darcy. Kevin's was _philia: _the love felt between parent and child. I felt natural affection for him, nothing romantic. But Darcy - my love for Darcy was most certainly _eros, _intimate love… such closeness. The words we'd spoken echoed back through my mind.

"Say you'll love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime. Share each day with me, and keep me away from him…" Kevin moaned like some ethereal creature and threw the picked-over rose stem to the ground, grinding it with his heel into the snow. His moan grew increasingly louder as he ran to the angel statue in the corner of the balcony and stood on the base beside it, He put one arm around it and shook his fist at the sky.

"You will curse the day you did not do all that your teacher asked of you!" I backed away and ran down the hall to the dressing room, where I began to hurriedly touch up my makeup.

He was my teacher. I'd hurt him so deeply. I would curse the day I didn't obey him? _Oh no_, was all I could think as I went out onto the stage.


End file.
